


Tonight, Anything Can Happen Again

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [23]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Erik You Slut, Felching, Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Loki offers Old Erik a change to return to his prime. Yes, it's an excuse for porn. No, it's not an excuse for plot.





	Tonight, Anything Can Happen Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).

"I have been watching you with interest. Shame. Such power, such a mind, such conviction, all inside such a frail body."  
"I'm not frail", protests Magneto. For a man nearing ninety, he would like to think he is uncommonly spry. He could probably defeat most men half his age hand to hand without his powers, mostly because he has been practicing Krav Maga longer than they have been alive.  
"Not by human terms, no", Loki concedes, a wicked smile slowly appearing on his face, "but in the cosmic scale - yes. Compared to immortality even the longest human life is a mere moment. Would you like to be immortal?"  
"What would you get out of it?  
"I like you. You're business minded. I like your chaos, I like the way you stir up mayhem for your cause, I like your cunning and your stubbornness and your raw power and the way you sometimes still dress up in a dress because suits just aren't so pretty and the way you will fuck anyone, man or woman, black or white or purple and sparkling. You are eternally fascinating, eternally entertaining."  
It is a good offer, if the god of lies can be expected to make an honest one. And eternity on Earth, eternity to watch over mutantkind, eternity with Logan. Still, it would do to be cautious.  
"If there are no hidden conditions, I accept."  
And if being old wasn't particularly bad, just something he's gotten used to so slowly he hadn't realized it was happening, being young suddenly is overwhelming. His senses are sharper, his body stronger, humming with health, sparkling with horniness. He smiles. He hasn't really missed his young self's libido but now that he has it, he looks forward to making use of it. Come to thing of it, Loki, slender, wicked Loki with his long dark curtain of hair and his predator's smile of white sharp teeth, is suddenly looking very appealing. He edges forward, cautious yet savouring the moment, bridging the gap with a rough, reckless kiss. Loki kisses back like he fights, all bite and exhilaration, sloppy suction and sharp teeth and Erik thinks he has never had a kiss make him this hard. He feels the alien metal of the other's clothes, undoing buckles and lacings with his power, lifting away the layers to latch onto the pale skin underneath, while Loki's deft fingers and magic divest him of his own clothing.  
He's had a lot of sex, all sorts of sex, but nothing for years had felt this urgent.  
Loki laughs over his head, Erik's teeth in his neck, Erik's hand on his ass.  
"I take you like your gift, darling?"  
"Let me show you how much"  
And with a single, sharp bite to Loki's nipple that makes the chaos god yelp, he is going down, down, rubbing his face on a cock that is already hard and weeping, breathing musk, pressing sloppy kisses to Loki's balls, sucking them and damn, if the sounds the god makes are any indication it gets him as hot as it does Erik himself.  
Lower - and he's licking teasingly into the trickster's hole, aiming as much to arouse as he does to prepare him, quick and methodical little laps, his hands gripping Loki's ass and Loki's hands threatening to rip out his hair, clutching and pulling.  
"Fuck me now or I might stab you", hisses Loki and it is an empty threat both with Erik's power and new immortality and with Loki's knives somewhere in his jumbled clothes, but it would be rude not to oblige nonetheless.  
"Rubber?", he grits out. "Lube?"  
"I don't need either", Loki gasps, snapping his fingers, and Erik's cock is suddenly slippery wet.  
Loki hisses as Erik drives into him, digs short sharp nails into his shoulders, moans when the rough, harsh thrusts reach his prostate.  
"Yes yes harder, fuck me hard, breed me, such a big cock, fuck, so good, so thick, so long, going to be feeling that, fuck"  
Erik kisses Loki then, because that pretty mouth open just begs for either a cock or a tongue, and Loki kisses him back, lips sucking tongues tangling, wet and sloppy and messy, interrupted for ragged moans and half words. But Loki doesn't need words to show his tongue skills.  
The only bad thing about suddenly losing about two thirds of his age is that he also has the stamina of a horny thirtysomething. He could have happily fucked Loki forever - he is perfect - hot, and tight, and just the right amount of slick, and vigorously responsive, cursing, moaning, thrusting back, squeezing his cock with practiced inner muscles - but he is too perfect. Much sooner than he would have liked, Erik is coming, thrusting as he pumps shot after shot of spunk into Loki's delectable hole.  
Loki still hasn't come, though he is close, and Erik decides to remedy that as soon as he realises it. He kneels in front of Loki, runs his tongue up from the cum-slicked messy hole to the dripping cock tip.  
Loki mewls, straight up mewls, and Erik retraces the path, this time with slow, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses -hole, balls, shaft, head, drinking in the different desperate little noises Loki makes, sucks at the rim, licking up his own dripping cum, fucking the god teasingly with his tongue.  
"Make me come now," gasps out Loki, but sharp and hard and dangerous, and Erik wastes no time swallowing his cock down, shoving three fingers inside the godling, rubbing his prostate as he sucks on him relentlessly. It's apparently the right thing to do. Loki is cursing, grasping his hair, thrusting into his mouth with no consideration for the gag reflex that has thankfully been gone for years, and then he is coming, filling Erik's mouth with salty spunk and his mind with the strange satisfaction that always comes with getting a man off.  
"It wouldn't have taken, you know"  
"Excuse me?"  
"The enchantment. It wouldn't have worked for you were you a mere mortal, not a seidr-man of extraordinary power. It needs your seidr to bind to your body and spirit. But I never expected such... delectable results..."  
Erik smirks. He doesn't need a chaos-deity to tell him he is extraordinary. But it's certainly nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Seidr (pronounced "say-dr" exactly like it is spelled, lol spelled, see what I did here :D) is Old Norse for magic or sorcery. Not generally considered manly, but it's not like Loki or Magneto give a fuck.


End file.
